The One
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: After ending his relationship with Komaki, Kakeru finally confesses hidden feelings for 'someone else'. That 'someone else' happens to be his best friend, who's having an internal struggle of his own. First attempt at Furuba yaoi, so be nice plz!


**My first attempt at Furuba yaoi! Well, if you count the brief YukixHaru bit in "Fun With Sunscreen", this is my second, but I don't count that since he chickened out in telling Haru...well that and the story sucked in general XD**

**So anyways, here is a short KakeruxYuki fic I wrote just for boredom's sake. And I wanted to try it...I kinda like this pairing, actually...  
**

* * *

"Hey Yun-yun?"

Yuki looked over at his raven-haired best friend. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever had to tell a girl...you didn't love her?"

The other boy blinked, confused. "Kakeru, I have an entire club of girls who confess one-sided feelings to me on a daily basis. I have to tell them that all the time."

"No, I mean..." Kakeru sighed. "I mean like, a girlfriend. What I'm trying to say is...I think I want to break up with Komaki."

"What? Why?" Yuki asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Yun-yun..." Another sigh. "I just...don't feel anything for her anymore. I've...I've fallen for someone else, you see..."

"Oh, I get it..." Yuki said, nodding. He started to ask who this new love interest of his was, but decided against it. "So...how are you gonna break it to her?"

"I dunno! That's my problem," he said. "I mean, I still care about her, you know, as a friend...and I don't wanna hurt her. But I know that if I lead her on by letting her think I still have romantic feelings for her, that'll hurt her worse..."

Yuki nodded again. "Well, my advice is to just be honest with her. Tell her you still want to be her friend, but you can't really picture yourself as her boyfriend anymore," he said.

"But...but she'll _cry!_" Kakeru complained. "I don't think straight when girls cry!"

"You're breaking up with a girl you've dated for years; of course she'll cry," Yuki said. "But let her know you still care about her, and that you just feel that she'd be happier with someone else."

"Yeah, I guess..." Kakeru said. "I guess I'll go talk to her now..."

"All right then," Yuki replied, giving his friend a comforting smile. "Good luck...I guess..."

"Thanks," he said, returning the smile before turning to leave.

(the next day)

"So, how'd it go?" Yuki asked. "Your talk with Komaki, I mean."

"She took it pretty well, actually," Kakeru said, grinning. "She said she didn't really feel a spark anymore between us either, but didn't want to be the one to break it off..." He shrugged. "But we're still friends, like you said. Thanks for your help, Yun-yun..." he said, hugging his friend.

"It...it's no problem, Kakeru," Yuki replied. "I'm glad to help..." He sighed to himself. In a way, he was extremely happy that Kakeru was single again. But he wasn't sure why. Unless...did he..._like_ Kakeru? No, that was ridiculous. He couldn't like Kakeru; he was a boy too, and Yuki most certainly was not gay.

Although...he had been feeling rather...confused lately. Ever since Machi rejected him, he'd questioned himself. He'd gotten over her surprisingly quickly, which he found strange.

Also, when Kakeru said he was in love with someone else, Yuki was pretty sure he felt his heart skip a beat, for some reason. He didn't know why, because while he may not have been totally sure about his own orientation, he was 100% sure that his best friend was straight. There wouldn't be a chance for the two of them anyway.

"Hey Yun-yun, what's the matter? You're red," Kakeru pointed out, looking at his friend. "You got a fever or something?"

"N--no," he replied. "I'm fine..."

Kakeru ignored him and felt his forehead. "You sure? You feel kinda warm too..."

"I said I'm fine, Kakeru. Don't worry about me, all right?" Yuki insisted. He decided then that he'd try to change the subject, but to his chagrin, the questioin that slipped out was the last thing he wanted to ask: "So...you said yesterday you were interested in someone else. Mind telling me who that 'someone else' is?"

"Well," Kakeru said thoughtfully, "you _are_ my best friend...but...I still can't tell you..." he finally said, grinning playfully.

Yuki shrugged. "That's fine...you don't have to..." he sighed, slightly disappointed. Dammit, why was this getting so deeply under his skin?

"It's not that I don't trust you, Yun-yun," he explained, "I just...well--"

"I understand. You have your own reasons, and I won't pressure you to tell me something you don't want me to know," Yuki told him, smiling in a friendly way that--to his surprise--got Kakeru to blush.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you..." he finally said.

"What? I said you didn't have to if you didn't feel comfortable--"

"Look, Yun-yun, do you want me to tell you the truth or not?" Kakeru asked. Yuki gave him a strange look, but nodded. "Okay...but you gotta promise me something."

"Sure, what?"

"Promise you'll still wanna be friends," he said, as more of a command than a request. Again, Yuki nodded. "All right...Yun-yun, the truth is...the 'someone else' that I said I'm in love with...well, it's you."

Yuki stared at him, shocked. "M-me? You mean, you're...you know--"

"Yeah, I swing _that_ way," Kakeru said. "And I love you."

Yuki stayed quiet for a few seconds, finding it hard to look Kakeru in the eye. Finally, he sighed. "Kakeru...there's something you should know too..."

His friend perked up. "You're not totally disgusted that I have gay feelings for you? That I have fantasies about you where I walk into the council room to see you only wearing--"

"No, I'm not, Kakeru," Yuki said, stopping him before he went any further. "I mean...I've been really confused about which...which way I swing too. I've been having certain...feelings myself, and...they're romantic feelings. And they're directed at you."

"You mean...you lo--um, love me?" the other boy asked, blushing. Yuki nodded.

"I think I do," he said. "I'm honestly kinda confused, but..."

"Maybe I can ease your mind a little," Kakeru said, leaning closer, and before Yuki could respond, the dark-haired boy's lips were on his, he had one arm around his waist and the other tangled in his hair.

It felt right. Everything about it felt right.

When Kakeru pulled away, he looked at a very red-faced Yuki. "So...still not sure?" He chuckled to himself about how cute Yuki was.

After hesitating for a second, Yuki smiled.

"I'm totally sure," he said, then it was his turn to kiss Kakeru back.


End file.
